When You're Gone, Before The Storm, Taking Chances
by Lightbulb Moments
Summary: Me And My Friend Have Picked Out A Few Songs That Remind Us Of Roza And Dimka. A Couple Of Songfics. Used To Be Called When You're Gone.
1. When Your Gone Avril Lavigne

_**When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne**_

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here foreverI know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

**AN: When Ever I Hear This Song The Only Thing I Can Think About Is Roza And Dimka**


	2. Before The Storm Miley Cyrus

_**During Blood Promise. When Dimitri has Rose captured. Just a sweet little scene of the two of them.**_

Rose turned to Dimitri. She had managed to keep him calm and like he used to be for a while but the memories were hurting her. She wanted to forget. "Drink from me," she said.

Dimitri looked at her in shock. "You said you would never ask that."

Rose sighed. "Well I changed my mind didn't I? Just drink," she said, exposing her neck.

Dimitri wasn't able to resist the smooth skin of Rose's neck in front of him and he could sense her blood pulsing right under the skin. Just waiting for him. He sank his teeth into her.

Rose sighed when she finally got what she wanted. She loved Dimitri so much but she just couldn't stop thinking that what she was doing was wrong. It was one thing for a Strigoi to forcefully drink from you but it was another thing completely to beg them to.

Rose summoned all her will power and pushed Dimitri away from her. Surprisingly, he complied and went to sit on the other side of the room.

Seeing Dimitri walking away from her and her out of control emotions from the bite caused Rose to do something she never did. Especially in front of someone who spent most of their time together persuading her to join him in being undead. She cried. Through her tears Rose managed to mumble the words to a song she remembered listening to with Dimitri once.

"I know this isn't what I wanted,  
Never thought it'd come this far,  
Just thinking back to where we started  
and how we lost all that we are."

Dimitri somehow heard Rose. He wracked his brain for where he's heard those words before. When he remembered he sang the next part.

"We were young and times were easy,  
But I could see it's not the same.  
I'm standing here, but you don't see me,  
I'd give it all for that to change.  
And I don't want to lose her,  
I don't want to let her go."

Rose looked up, having heard the next words. She wasn't expecting Dimitri to hear her, let alone remember the next words and sing them. Rose stood up and went to look out the window. _Appropriate_ she thought. She turned back to face Dimitri and continued.

"I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if it's over,  
Cause I will leave you alone."

Dimitri could hear the sincerity in what Rose had said. He started to walk towards her and kept up with the song.

"Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm."

Dimitri and Rose were getting closer to each other now as Dimitri took the next line.

"And with every strike of lightning."

Rose had stopped crying now and was smiling at Dimitri as she thought about all their memories together.

"Comes a memory that lasts."

Dimitri and Rose had come together now and they sang the next lines together.

"Not a word is left unspoken,  
As the thunder starts to crash."

Rose looked at Dimitri forced herself to mean the next words.

"Maybe I should give up.  
I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if it's over,  
Cause I will leave you alone."

Dimitri could tell how much the words meant to her. He had to make the words mean the same to him. He had to truly mean what he was saying for Rose to love him.

"Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm."

Rose gasped. Dimitri had done it. He had come through, meaning the words.

"Trying to keep the light from going in"

Dimitri and Rose were standing right in front of each other. Dimitri took Rose's hands and they sang together.

"And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
We always say a heart is not whole  
Without the one who gets you through the storm.  
Standing out in the rain,  
Knowing that it's really over,  
Please don't leave me alone.  
I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold you,  
Like I did before the storm

Rose had tears in her eyes again and she whispered her next line.

"Like I did..."

Dimitri joined her.

"Before the storm."

Dimitri lifted Rose up and kissed her. Honestly. Not trying to convince her to join him. Not imagining ways to kill her. He forgot that he was Strigoi. He forgot that they would both be killed if anyone saw them. All his thought were on Rose and how perfect she was, how much he loved her and how he was going to do anything to make sure they could be together again.

_**AN: I Picked The Song But My BFF Did The Story Aint She Amazing**_


	3. Taking Chances Celin Dion

Taking Chances - Celine Dion

Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth.

You don't know much about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,

But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say? (2x)

I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say? (2x)

And I had my heart beating down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do, like lovers do.

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say? (2x)

Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world.

_**AN:My Friend Ness-Moss Thought Of This One And I Have To Agree  
Plz Review And Tell Me What You Think**_


End file.
